Otis (Comic Series)
:For the TV series character, see Otis (TV Series). Otis was the boyfriend of Patricia, and a farmhand of Hershel Greene and his family. He also had a slight problem with racism towards the black survivors, specifically Tyreese. Character Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the beginning of the outbreak, Otis and his girlfriend Patricia narrowly escaped from Wiltshire Estates. Hershel Greene allowed them to stay at his farm. After-Apocalypse Being good-natured person, he took it extremely hard when he shot and almost killed Rick's son, Carl. Otis shot Carl thinking he was a Zombie. The Prison Otis remained at the farm to look after the livestock while the surviving members of the Greene family left to join Rick's group at the prison. Otis would later follow, only to be stopped and ambushed by a massive amount of walkers. He would most certainly have died had Michonne not been roaming around looking for refuge. Michonne slaughtered the surrounding zombies until she and Otis were permitted access into the prison. Once he was safe, Otis joined the group; however, he was forced to end his relationship with Patricia after learning of her part in Dexter's attempted coup. He was later obligated to apologize to Patricia, seeing that he possibly wouldn't find another woman in his life. This was the last that we saw of Otis until his death. Death Killed By *Zombies *Rick Grimes (Zombified) After Rick, Glenn, and Michonne returned from Woodbury, they found out that the prison had been attacked by zombies. Otis was the only survivor killed in the attack. Rick found his mutilated and reanimated corpse outside the prison, and shot him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Otis has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Patricia When Patricia and Otis were introduced they were a couple but as things progressed they split up for a reason which is never stated in comic book. Shortly after Patricia tries to help the inmates Otis tells her he hates her but shortly after apologizes and asks to be friends. Hershel Greene Hershel let Otis and Patricia stay on his farm, Otis helped around the farm and the Greene family became friends with him and Patricia. Billy Greene Due to their living together during their stay at the Greene farm, Billy and Otis seemed to developed an Uncle-Nephew like relationship. With Otis and Billy patrolling the fences, and jokingly quipping each other about Billy's age. Trivia *In an interview with UGO, Kirkman stated: "I think racism came about after he was introduced because I started to notice that all the characters were pretty nice except for an evil character that kills kids sometimes. I wanted to throw in some people that aren't evil but aren't so nice either. I've got some stuff planned for Otis now that should be pretty cool. But I realized that I had made a mistake in making everybody too friendly."Robert Kirkman Interview, UGO, Interviewed by Daniel Robert Epstein. *Creator Robert Kirkman wrote on Otis's death: "Otis wasn't buried because he didn't have much left of him and didn't die at a time when the burying would have been easy to do. There were tons of zombies to clean up...and Otis was a zombie...Allen and Carol weren't zombies."Issue 49, page 29, "Letter Hacks". *Otis was one of the survivors whose reanimation was never explicitly shown. Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Undeads Category:Deceased